Barrabasadas
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: La vida puede ser complicada si eres Daisuke, aspiras a ser un macho alfa y... en fin, eres Daisuke: nada más que añadir. Bromance TaichiDaisuke. Desafío de Ahiru para el Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic realizado por un desafío de Ahiru-san para el foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Barrabasadas**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke creó el grupo «Quedadas de machos»

Ken fue añadido

Takeru fue añadido

 **Ken** : «¿Qué es esto?»

Iori fue añadido

Miyako fue añadido

Koushiro fue añadido

 **Iori** : «¿otro grupo?»

 **Miyako:** «¿te parezco un macho?»

 **Daisuke** : «El caso es quejarse… A ver, ¿quién se apunta a salir esta noche? Presiento que va a ser mi gran noche».

Ken está escribiendo

 **Takeru:** «Lo siento, tengo planes ya».

Ken está escribiendo

Daisuke ha cambiado la foto de grupo

 **Miyako** : «¡a ver cuándo pones una foto de un tío bueno! Y que sepas que esa chica no las tiene naturales… Se nota que has palpado poco».

Ken está escribiendo

 **Daisuke** : «Mándame una foto de las tuyas y la pongo».

 **Miyako:** «JA JA JA MUY GRACIOSO. CÓMO NOS HEMOS REÍDO».

Miyako ha dejado el grupo

 **Koushiro** : «…»

 **Daisuke** : «Ya estamos…»

 **Iori** : «Precisamente por estas cosas no ligas, Daisuke».

 **Daisuke** : «¿Cómo que no ligo? No soy yo el que recurre a webs de citas…»

Koushiro ha dejado el grupo

 **Daisuke** : «¿Pero qué pasa?»

 **Takeru** : «Su ciber amiga resultó ser un hombre cincuentón».

 **Daisuke:** «LOL».

 **Iori** : «O.O. Vuestras vidas parecen complicadas…»

Ken está escribiendo

 **Takeru** : «Nuevas noticias: cancelé mis planes».

 **Daisuke** : «¡Tienes que salir!»

 **Takeru:** «Nah, acabo de quedar conmigo mismo».

Ken está escribiendo

 **Daisuke** : «Estás involucionando de hipster a emo, Takeru».

 **Takeru** : «Sí, aprovecharé para llorar».

Ken está escribiendo

 **Daisuke** : «¿Se puede saber qué escribes, Ken?»

 **Ken:** «NO».

 **Ken:** «XD».

 **Daisuke** : «¿Pero sales o no sales?»

 **Ken** : «No».

 **Daisuke** : «¡Pero eres mi caña! Te necesito… en serio».

 **Takeru:** Técnicamente, caña es quien te enlaza a tu ligue, no quien liga.

 **Ken:** «Eso. Además, ahora trabajo de noche. Lo siento, (no)».

Ken ha dejado el grupo

Daisuke ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Los mosqueteros»

Daisuke ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Los mosqueperros»

Daisuke ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Los másqueperros»

Daisuke ha cambiado la foto de grupo

Iori ha dejado el grupo

 **Takeru:** «estás mal, ¿eh?, pero muy mal».

.

.

.

La gran noche de Daisuke resultó ser como todas las demás. Se despertó malhumorado, con la sensación de portar un peso adicional sobre su cabeza y el cabello grasiento. Bostezó y se sentó frente al ordenador, sin desayunar nada. Dio un trago a un refresco que llevaba varios días abierto y trató de eructar, sin éxito. Descansó la cabeza en su brazo mientras el ordenador se actualizaba y se quedó dormido otra vez, durante unos breves, pero intensos, minutos.

«Cómo conseguir ligar con chicas» escribió en el buscador de Internet que tan íntimamente, a su pesar, lo conocía.

Clicó en uno de los primeros enlaces que apareció, cuyo título tenía todo lo que un chico como Daisuke necesitaba:

«LIGAR CON MUJERES: LA GUÍA DEFINITIVA»

La página aseguraba que, para conocer a una mujer, la última cosa que tenías que hacer era preguntar a otra mujer. Según el texto, la clave para conquistar mujeres estaba en conocer sus necesidades y convencerlas de que tú eres esa respuesta que busca, que ha buscado siempre. Porque, claro está, todas las mujeres querían lo mismo.

Pero, para conocer realmente a las mujeres, tenía que pagar por el libro que lo sabía todo.

Daisuke no sabía qué hacer. Podía pagar el importe, pero le daba un poco de pereza pensar en leer tantas páginas. Además, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¡Seguro que se sentiría imbécil si era un timo! Cerró la página. Apareció un mensaje «¿estás seguro de que quieres renunciar a las miles de mujeres atractivas que estarán a tu alcance tras seguir los consejos de la guía DEFINITIVA para ligar con mujeres?».

—Oh… mierda. ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan atractivas y complicadas? —se preguntó, indeciso de nuevo—. ¿Y si esto de verdad funciona? ¿Y si…? Pero… no, seguro que es un timo.

Daisuke escribió en el chat de grupo, en el que solo quedaba Takeru, que otra vez se llamaba «Quedadas de machos».

 **Daisuke** : «¿Crees que comprar una guía para aprender a ligar sea buena idea?»

 **Takeru:** «Creo que un psicólogo sería buena idea».

 **Daisuke:** «¡BAH! Los psicólogos son un timo»

Le dio la vuelta a su teléfono y leyó por encima los testimonios del libro.

«Gracias a la guía DEFINITIVA encontré a una bella y buena mujer, que encima gana más dinero que yo».

—¡Está decidido! —exclamó Daisuke—. Será una buena inversión.

Riéndose como endemoniado, imaginando que hasta conquistaría a las novias de sus amigos, estaba a punto de dar los datos de su tarjeta de crédito cuando en otra ventana apareció la imagen de una chica de grandes cualidades junto el siguiente mensaje:

«Encuentra CHICAS ATRACTIVAS en tu zona. Hay MILLONES de CHICAS esperándote».

Daisuke, embelesado con el gusto que la chica de la imagen mostraba para combinar sostén y minifalda, clicó en el anuncio, que lo enlazó a una red social para encontrar pareja. La barrera que nunca creyó atravesar.

.

.

.

Takeru ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Una principesa para Daisuke»

 **Miyako** : Lo siento, Daisuke, seré virgen, pero no hago milagros.

 **Daisuke** : Ese sí que es un buen chiste. Tú virgen y yo premio nobel.

Miyako está escribiendo

 **Daisuke** : Ok, ya sé, ya, que ahora te irás del grupo otra vez…

.

.

.

—Una chica algo alocada, graciosa, divertida, menor de 25 años y que le guste el sexo, ¿inteligente? Bueno, como quiera. ¿Aficciones? No están de más. Sí, esto es exactamente lo que busco.

Daisuke terminó de completar el test de la página web y, tras revisar por encima sus respuestas, lo envió.

En pocos segundos conocería al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

 **Miyako:** Nah, te perdonaré porque nada me resulta más ridículo que una web de citas te haya encontrado alta compatibilidad con Jun. Muero…

Miyako ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Daisukadas».

 **Daisuke** : «Te dije que no lo contaras».

 **Koushiro** : «No es algo tan estrambótico. Existe algo llamado atracción genética, ¿sabéis?»

 **Daisuke:** «Es decir, una excusa para tirarte a tu hermana. Aghh pero mi hermana es fea».

 **Iori** : «No es fea. Deberías respetar más a tu hermana».

 **Takeru:** «Es normal».

 **Ken** : «Sí».

 **Daisuke** : «Ahora resulta que todos quieren tirarse a mi hermana… ¡pues sabed que tiene más compatibilidad conmigo!»

 **Miyako:** «¡Oh, GOD! Desactivo esto, me superáis».

Daisuke ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a «Quedadas de machos»

 **Daisuke:** «¡Y dejad ese nombre!»

Takeru ha cambiado el nombre a «Personas que quieren mancillar a tu hermana»

.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación de Daisuke se abrió y, con ello, sus secretos más oscuros se desvelaron.

—¿«Cómo no morir solo»? —leyó Jun—. Estás muy mal, ¿eh? Creo que necesitas una novia.

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado.

—Ay… sin duda tienes el gen Motomiya —dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa y cruzando las piernas—. Se trata de una alteración cromosómica muy útil a la hora de ser fiel a una pareja, pero que incapacita totalmente a la hora de ligar.

—Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Daisuke, ansioso—. ¡Menuda tontería!

—Creéme, pregúntale a papá. Es real. A mí me saltó, claramente —dijo sacudiéndose el pelo—, pero debo poder transmitirlo a la siguiente generación, porque de otro modo ligaría muchísimo más, está claro. Hay un modo de balancearlo: busca a un amigo que tenga el gen opuesto. Estando juntos, vuestras feromonas se equilibrarán y podrás ligar al fin.

Daisuke meditó esas palabras mientras Jun se arreglaba las medias.

—Jun… eso es… ¡lo más inteligente que has dicho nunca! ¡No mentías en tu perfil!

—¿Qué?

—Ehm… nada.

.

.

.

Taichi comenzó a reír tras colgar el teléfono.

—Me ha dicho que soy su macho ALFA. Su líder. Su modelo a seguir en la vida. Este Daisuke… Parecía desesperado.

—Lo está —confirmó Hikari—. Takeru me cuenta cada cosa…

—Ay, ya crecerá.

—Hermano, ya tiene 21 años. En fin, es un caso perdido.

Taichi se toqueteó el mentón.

—Claro que… sería un reto enderezarle. ¿No crees? Convertirle en un hombre deseable.

—Taichi… no seas absurdo. Te vas a casar, no tienes tiempo para pensar en retos adolescentes. Además, es imposible. Estamos hablando de Daisuke, recuerda.

—¿Tan feo es?

—No es feo. Es… Daisuke. —Hikari se detuvo frente un escaparate—. Pienso que te quedaría genial esta corbata, ¿qué te parece?

Taichi asintió.

—Creo que le ayudaré. Me necesita.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sigas, por favor.

—Hikari, sabes que no puedo decir que no a un desafío. Mis días de macho ALFA han terminado, sí, por decisión propia, pero aquí dentro hay mucho conocimiento, mucha estrategia, habilidad… y, sobre todo, mucho arte y sabiduría. Y no quiero que mueran con mi matrimonio.

Hikari se tapó la cara con las dos manos y miró al suelo.

Taichi comenzó a idear el plan definitivo.

.

.

 **En fin, espero continuar con este despropósito pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:**

1- Este es un escrito políticamente incorrecto: contiene lenguaje soez, machismo y OoC. Tampoco ha pasado una revisión exigente porque hay que aprender a saborear esos momentos en los que nuestro crítico interior se echa una siesta y podemos ser indulgentes… y porque no me pagan, para qué os voy a mentir. Además, actualmente apenas escribo, tampoco leo. Soy, en definitiva, más ignorante. # _Asondomartempusfugit2018_.

2- La friend zone son los padres.

.

.

 **Barrabasadas**

.

.

Daisuke se echó sobre la cama y sonrió. Ahora que Taichi iba a ayudarle a convertirse en un seductor, nada podría detenerle. Se imaginó a sí mismo empotrando a las chicas que deseaba mientras se restregaba contra la cama. Morenas, rubias, de pelos de colores, ligeras, con curvas, de pezones oscuros, rosados, grandes, como timbres de puerta, rasuradas, con selvas, húmedas, muy húmedas. Se desnudó para poder acceder mejor a lo que viene siendo su centro de placer. Solía hacerlo a diario, incluso más de una vez —el muy enfermo—, pero algo hacía diferente esta paja de todas las demás: era una paja de ilusión, no de frustración. Con cada sacudida el aspirante a _alfa_ se decía «yes, we can».

—YES, WE CAN… _yass_! —gimió.

Las endorfinas que acudieron a la llamada del orgasmo ayudaron a que pasase al siguiente escalón de irrealidad: realmente se sentía atractivo. Su amigo encogía y Daisuke lo seguía agarrando, se sentía en deuda con él. Tras pasar unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, buscó un pañuelo en su mesilla. Luego, debido a que los millennials no saben hacer otra cosa para afrontar el problema del ser, miró su teléfono. Tenía mensajes sin leer.

 **Grupo «Orgías en familia»**

 **Miyako ha compartido el siguiente enlace «10 hábitos que te vuelven más atractivo para las mujeres».**

 **Koushiro:** «…»

 **Koushiro:** «Pseudociencia».

 **Miyako** : «Es psicología. Se basa en estudios».

 **Koushiro** : «…»

 **Takeru** : «¿Estás tratando de decirnos algo?»

 _Koushiro está escribiendo_

 **Iori** : Umm. Cumplo todo.

 **Koushiro** : «¿Qué clase de estudios? ¿Cómo se supone que han encontrado una relación entre la capacidad de perdonar y el atractivo? Ridículo».

 **Takeru** : «Jaja»

 **Miyako** : «A alguien le siguen entrando viejos verdes…»

 **Takeru** : «BOOM»

 _Koushiro está escribiendo_

 **Iori** : «A veces sois crueles».

 **Takeru** : «Siiií… pero si nos perdona aumentará su atractivo».

 **Koushiro:** «En fin».

 **Miyako** : «El artículo iba por Daisuke. No está y te tocó».

 **Takeru:** «Estará muy ocupado con su hermana».

 **Miyako** : «Jajaja. Había olvidado eso».

«Sí, ríe», pensó Daisuke al leerlo, «pero puede que muy pronto esté ocupado con la tuya».

Lo que Daisuke ignoraba por completo, tal vez debido al pensamiento mágico que, en su caso, había detenido su desarrollo a los ocho años, o debido a un exceso de confianza en su máster, era la complejidad del proceso al que iba a someterse. Iba a necesitar mucho autocontrol, paciencia, reflexión y atención para poder alcanzar la gloria, hacer que su fama se extendiera más allá de los sitios de moda en Tokio, permitirse una actitud pasiva en el arte de la seducción. Sí, esa era la meta.

.

.

.

Taichi pausó gran parte de las actividades prescindibles de su vida para poder dedicarle tiempo a su proyecto personal. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar una libreta. Una seria, negra, apropiada para lo que tenía entre manos. Nota de la edición: esta vez no se refiere a su miembro viril.

Título provisional: El alfa que llevas dentro.

Tras unos segundos lo tachó y escribió: «Título provisional: El alfa que puedes aparentar ser».

Lo repitió en alto con diferentes voces. Lo acarició con los labios, lo escupió, lo dejó caer, lo impulsó al cielo y, finalmente, lo hizo mirando al infinito, como si mirase a una multitud desde un escenario, con esa confianza innata que lo convertía en el verdadero y único alfa.

En cuanto decidió el título, su cabeza se llenó de ideas, pensaba más rápido de lo que alcanzaba a escribir y, a medida que iba escribiendo, las ideas aún eran capaces de seguir creciendo, igual que su ego. Taichi estaba tan entusiasmado con su trabajo que, poco antes de finalizar el primer borrador, le atravesaron los delirios de grandeza.

—Pensándolo bien, la mayor parte de desgraciados de este mundo son beta, como Daisuke y todos mis amigos. Solo puede haber un líder. Y ese líder soy yo. El resto, como mucho, pueden pretender que lo son. Como Daisuke. Y yo puedo enseñarles a fingir ser como yo… Tantos desesperados allá fuera, tanto pajero confundido que no sabe hablar a una mujer… Tanto dinero…

.

.

.

 **Miyako** : «No sé quién es peor, si Taichi o Daisuke».

Daisuke está escribiendo…

 **Miyako** : Bueno, qué duda más tonta. Daisuke. Mil veces Daisuke.

 **Daisuke** : Eso te iba a decir. No oses pronunciar el nombre del maestro en vano.

 **Takeru cambió el nombre del grupo a «In Taichi we trust».**

.

.

.

Taichi, extasiado, basó su método en un sistema de cinco pasos que había aprendido en un curso online de marketing eficiente. Más tarde, Daisuke asistiría en silencio a su explicación, frente una proyección PowerPoint en casa de su máster.

-Aquí tenemos las claves de CUALQUIER triunfo:

1-Pensar en tu público objetivo.

2- Decidir qué necesita tu público objetivo.

3-Cómo darles eso invirtiendo los mínimos recursos posibles.

4-Hacer que lo compren al mayor coste posible.

5-Los números acabados en cero o cinco son más atractivos.

Lo siguiente fue realizar la pirámide del atractivo masculino. En la base de la pirámide estaban los «buenos chicos», mientras que, a medida que nos aproximábamos a la cima nos encontrábamos al prototipo padre, latin lovers, los deportistas, a los chicos malos, los salvadores, a los bohemios, ricos, famosos, Sean Connery, y, por último, los líderes.

Fuera de la pirámide estaban los mejores amigos, junto una carita triste dibujada.

Todos los hombres habían caído en ese páramo alguna vez. Fruto de la inexperiencia, incluso él, Taichi Yagami, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, había sido el amigo castrado. Y había llegado a una conclusión, uno solo podía evitar caer en esa zona, pero una vez dentro solo quedaba consolarse con que esa amiga te presentará a sus amigas.

Cabizbajo, guardó solemne unos segundos de silencio por todos esos polvos jamás echados, pobladores de recurrentes fantasías.

-Polvo no echado, jamás recuperado -concluyó-. Amen.

-Cuánta sabiduría junta en una sola persona -pensó Daisuke en voz alta.

—Sí, mucha. En fin, para ser un alfa, lo primero que debes hacer es desterrar la fantasía, ¿me oyes? Tú eres un hombre de acción, no un poeta. Tus energías deben gastarse en la realidad, no en los sueños. Y toda idealización debe tener un plan plausible o no existir. Las fantasías nos alejan de las mujeres, Daisuke. Te engañan. Te hacen creer que no las necesitas, que te bastas con tu mente. Comparas con la realidad y te hundes y te vuelves a meter en la fantasía. Así es como funciona el porno. Recuerda, chico. Un alfa no se masturba. Jamás. Si ves porno, que sea didáctico. No olvides tomar notas.

Daisuke recordó, con temor a reconocerlo, que se había tocado tan solo una hora antes.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo. Ayuda a dormir.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Pero… ¿si me masturbo antes de quedar con una chica, no duraré más sin correrme?

Taichi rio.

—Por eso no eres un alfa. ¿Has oído hablar de las feromonas?

-Más o menos.

Taichi pasó unas cuantas diapositivas del powerpoint y dio unos toques en la imagen ayudándose de un bolígrafo.

—Aquí.

La imagen mostraba una pareja. La chica cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en el hombro del chico.

—Aunque no podamos verlo, esta mujer está percibiendo las feromonas del aspirante a alfa con su nariz. Tu sudor te delata, amigo. Cuando te masturbas, tus feromonas mandan este mensaje «eh, chicas, aquí un desgraciado que nadie quiere cogerse». Ninguna chica quiere eso, créeme. Queremos lo que quieren los demás. Las primeras cien son difíciles de conseguir, pero esas cien mujeres te traerán a todas las demás. Puedes estar seguro. A las mujeres les encanta competir por un buen macho.

—¿CIEN?

—Cien es el número de fieles que necesitas para que tus seguidores aumenten solos. Lo dicen todos los manuales de _social network._

Daisuke ya no escuchaba a Taichi. Solo podía pensar en cómo sería cuando hubiese conseguido estar con cien mujeres. Cuántas más mujeres vendrían arrastrándose…

-Ahora ya sabes lo que ofrezco, ¿estás dispuesto a esforzarte?

-Estoy… muy dispuesto.

-Bien, pequeño beta. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.


End file.
